


Consequences

by Redbirdblackdog



Series: Mine, Domeric & Sansa [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Feels, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Over Dramatic Domeric, Romantic Fluff, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redbirdblackdog/pseuds/Redbirdblackdog
Summary: "I'm not a whore," she repeats."No, you're not," he tries to keep the growl from his voice but the anger is there. He takes a deep breath. "I should've been stronger, given you time. We moved too fast.. But you're irresistible."She looks up halfway, not to his eyes yet. "Domeric," her voice wavers as another tear escapes.It kills him to see her like this. He wants to rip something apart, but it's time to build her up. He did this with the needs of that beast that lives inside him. He offers his hand slowly, pausing just inches from her's."Sansa," he whispers.
Relationships: Domeric Bolton & Sansa Stark, Domeric Bolton/Sansa Stark
Series: Mine, Domeric & Sansa [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121390
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> He carries her to the bathroom and he dressed just outside the door. She takes a long time, he's just staring at the crack of light under the door. He can feel it, she's pulling away… she's afraid. 

"Fucks sake," he curses under his breath. He moved too fast. He said too much. She had doubts. 

…

_Sansa_

She did it. She'd given into temptation, let herself be swept away by a feral grin and strong hands. As she looks in the mirror there it is… the wild side… the wolf staring back at her. The part of her no one saw, the part that never roamed free. The part she never lets loose. He had lured it out like he knew it was there, like he _knew her_. No one knows her. 

She looks again. Tangled hair, swollen lips, a hickey on her neck and the taste of sex on her tongue. She looks well fucked. Is that what she is now? Fucked? She's so scared that it is all a game. That she is prize to be won and then cast aside. 

...

_Domeric_

When she finally opens the door her eyes meet his for a moment before they drop to his chest. 

"Princess," he whispers. 

Her shoulders drop and he sees a tear roll down her cheek. "I'm not whore," she says quietly, a tremble in her voice. 

Her hands fidget with each other like she's searching for something to hold onto to. _She needs to hold on to him._

"Sansa," he whispers, no games now just truth. "Nothing's changed for me." 

"I'm not a whore," she repeats. 

"No, you're not," he tries to keep the growl from his voice but the anger is there. He takes a deep breath. "I should've been stronger, given you time. We moved too fast. But you're irresistible." 

She looks up halfway, not to his eyes yet. "Domeric," her voice wavers as another tear escapes. 

It kills him to see her like this. He wants to rip something apart, but it's time to build her up. He did this with the needs of that beast that lives inside him. He offers his hand slowly, pausing just inches from her's. 

"Sansa," he whispers. 

Her eyes meet his now. It's still there… that longing, that hope, that _love_. She unlinks her hands and offers him her right. He raises her hand slowly to his lips and presses a chaste kiss there. The feral side of him screams for more, but there's time for that later because this is _forever_. Another tear escapes her but a small smile starts to plump her cheek. He raises his right hand slowly, like he would a skittish mare. He lets her come to him. She shifts, doesn't even move a step, but it's an invitation. His hand comes up to cup her cheek, his thumb brushing the tears away. 

"Sansa, you are mine I'll have no other." She swallows, watching him as he strokes her cheek. 

"I didn't ruin it?" She asks, the hope in her eyes is intoxicating. 

He can't hold back the smile, "you ruined nothing." He takes a step forward letting her head rest on his chest. "What we have is unbreakable." 

Her free hand skirts along his ribs to hold him close, her touch lets him breathe again. He kisses her fingers one by one before setting the hand on his chest. He lets his arms wrap around her, the weight of her body relaxes against him and he breathes easier. He'll never let her down again. He'll never let her doubt it. He'll show her what they have is real. That she has nothing to fear. 

"I was afraid…" her breath is warm on his chest. 

"I know... I'm sorry," he strokes her hair down her back. He's scared too, and everyone knows nothing scares a Bolton.

"I just don't want you to think I'm easy-" 

He wants to interrupt, not let her even voice words of doubt but he holds her and listens. 

"-that I can't be true. That I can't be trusted. I just felt so much…" 

He nods his head and presses a kiss to her temple. He listens. 

"Dom… I want something real. I want love." 

"It's real," he answers. He lifts her chin to look in her eyes, "it's love," his heart begs her to believe him. 

"I need you, I do," he whispers in her ear letting her body lean against his. "I'm not a rash man, I'm not impulsive." 

She smiles and whispers against his neck," says the man who declares his love on our first date." 

"I don't lie," he answers. "Never to you." 

Her eyes light up with hope. 

"Can you feel it? I can." 

He takes her hand in his again before kissing each finger. "What I feel is undeniable. Its here," he brings her hand to his temple. "It doesn't cloud my mind, it makes it sharper. I'm _more_ here with you. More me. More us. I can see it, like a memory. Like a vision. Like destiny. The times I held you, the times I fought for you. The then. The now. The future. The us. That's what we are... one soul, I can feel it. Can you feel it?" 

He can see the surprise in her eyes, but hope too. 

"Then here," her draws her fingertips across his lips pressing a tender kiss. "My lips know your skin. They crave it." He gives her a slow but passionate kiss that leaves him breathless. "Can you feel it?" 

"And here," he drags her fingers across his jaw to his neck. Her thumb resting against his pulse. "You are in my veins already. You've always been there. Can you feel it?" 

He slides her hand down to rest on his chest above his heart, his left hand holds it flush. "Here, you are here in my heart. You are the reason it beats. I need you. Can you feel it?"

"You a poet Dom?" She counters. 

"For you… damn straight." 

"Domeric," she scolds gently, a smile on her lips. 

"Ask… ask for something unreasonable." He smiles down at her, his thumb tracing her jaw. "Ask for something I should say no to, dare me to deny you." 

"Domeric," she rolls her eyes. 

"Nah, don't blow it off… ask," he taunts. 

"I can't," she answers. "We just… I don't want to take advantage." 

"Advantage," he chuckles. His left arm traces circles on her back, his right lifts her chin so they are eye to eye. "You can't take advantage of me. I'd give you anything you want gladly."

He locks eyes with her daring her, "will you make me beg? Will you make me get down on my knees? Will you deny the ability to make you happy? That's what I want… I want to please you."

"I want…" 

"Anything," he whispers. 

"I…" she closes her eyes and he can see the moment the idea blooms. "The beach… I want to see the ocean." 

"The beach in December?" 

She drops her head, "if you don't want-" 

"What? If I don't want to make you happy? Darlin' that's not something I'm willing to do. The beach in December it is." 

She smiles so brightly it near knocks him off his feet. "You gotta promise to keep me warm though… Princess." Her eyes sparkle with joy, he'd kill to see her happy. 

"I'll see what I can do," she answers and presses a soft kiss to his lips. 

_Mine_ , his body screams. Mine. 

…

_Sansa_

Now she sits, a silly wish fulfilled. Domeric took her to the beach... at midnight… in December. Ridiculous as it is, it warms her heart. She is quickly learning under that dark and rough bravado he has a soft spot. And maybe that soft spot is just for her. Here in his arms, a blanket protecting them from the worst of the winter winds, she feels warm and safe for the first time in a long time. He holds her and made promises even sweeter than before. And in that moment she starts to believe that all his promises are true. 

Maybe they are a song… a beautiful song.

**Author's Note:**

> So another chapter is up. 
> 
> They got caught in the moment as people do. Neither of them want to ruin the bond they have. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
